The Count of Hopes Peak
by Vixen7117
Summary: Hajime Hinata is about to achieve his life long dream, but three people betray him and send him down a spiraling path of vengeance and hate. Based off of the count of monte cristo and featuring songs from the musical.
1. A story told

This is a tale of betrayal that begins with love and leads to hate. It all begins at hopes peak academy. There the man who would soon be betrayed was happy.

(Spotlight)

His name was Hajime Hinata a boy with no talent which was why he wasn't in the main course. People like him were called reserve course students and were less honored compared to the main course students. Yet despite this he managed to encounter and befriend a main course student through sheer luck.

(Hajime bumps into chiaki)

Her name was Chiaki Nanami a girl as sweet as milk with the softest pink eyes.

(Hajime and Chiaki play video games at the fountain)

Ever since they met they had a bond that grew more and more each time they met. On lookers could mistake them for a couple, but surprisingly they weren't. Despite their powerful bond Chiaki was too nervous to ask while Hajime lacked the self confidence to confess. To Hajime he was not worthy to be beside the talented, but he never told Chiaki.

Then one day straight out of the blue Hajime received the opportunity to transfer into chiakis class. It was a dream come true for him, but he wanted to keep it a secret so as to surprise Chiaki.

Location: Reserve course

Hajime clenched his transfer letter in his hands. Just holding it felt amazing, because this was his chance to live his life long dream. Perhaps once he transferred in he would finally have the confidence to confess to Chiaki. The very thought made him blush.

However he was not the only one who knew about the transfer.

(Spotlight on Natsumi)

The first who knew was hajimes reserve course classmate Natsumi. She dreamed of being transferred into the main course. If she did she would be in the same class as her brother and would consider herself worthy to be by his side. However with Hajimes transfer there were no more open spots in hopes peak.

(Spotlight moves to matsuda)

The second was matsuda. He was a prodigy when it came to neurology and was recruited by the hopes peak steering committee for a special project. The special project would help him with his research and test his skills, but it required a subject. In this scenario Hajime was considered the most suitable subject out of all the reserve course students. This was due to his obvious enough desire for a talent and his lack of connections. If Hajime transferred into hopes peak he would surely decline the offer though, so matsuda was in a bind. Until the third person noticed.

(Spotlight moves to junko)

Junko enoshima the ultimate analyst was a clever a sly girl despite her appearance. She attended hopes peak alongside her sister in order to entertain herself. The moment she saw Hajime, Natsumi, and matsuda, junko analyzed them and learned everything about them. Junko had an insatiable hunger for despair that led her to create it in others. She would fill Hajime with despair but not for his sake. No, junko had a more malicious plan that centered around her one true love: Chiaki nanami.

Junko admired Chiaki for all the hope she symbolized. Compared to everyone else, Chiaki was different an unpredictable. That's why junko vowed to get close to Chiaki and see if she could break her like everyone else. All she needed to do was remove Hajime from the picture. So, she formed a plan and invited Natsumi and matsuda to the hopes peak fountain at midnight.

Location: hopes peak fountain.

Natsumi: what's the big idea?

Junko: sorry I thought you might be interested in transferring into the main course

Matsuda: I suppose you figured out my predicament as well

Junko: you guessed it. Now here me out on this. I think you both know how Hajime may ruin your dreams, but I have a solution.

Natsumi: and what would that be.

Junko: we simply have to get Hajime kicked out of hopes peak. Then he'll have to accept the project. What was the place called again?

Matsuda: The Chateau d'ef

Junko: yes once he takes up the project he'll go to the chateau d'ef he'll be out of your way and into your hands.

Natsumi: I guess it's kill or be killed, but what do you get out of it.

Junko: Hajime is my rival in the game of love. Now let's go over this one more time. ?

A Story Told

from The Count of Monte Cristo: The Musical

Lyrics by Jack Murphy

Junko:

We are friends, are we not?

Natsumi:

And our interests are the same

Matsuda:

We collaborate

Natsumi:

And trust in fate to

Parcel out the blame

Junko:

There are ends we've all got that can justify the means

Natsumi :

We negotiate

Matsuda:

Then fabricate the facts behind the scenes

Junko:

Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden

Natsumi:

Safe from the balanced sheet of those you trust*

Because history is a story told by the winners of the fight

You imply a little

Junko:

Lie a little

Testifying

Matsuda:

Try a little

Junko AND Matsuda:

Sailor

Junko:

Who's gonna question what goes on in the middle of the night?

Not a tinker

Natsumi:

Not a tailor

Junko

Not his father or Nanami

Matsuda

Or a jailer

Junko:

So we all are agreed

Let's be vigilant and wise

Natsumi

We must all pretend our naïve friend was caught in his own lies

For our plan to succeed

we must share but one belief

Hajime Hinata stays and ends his days inside the Chateau d'If

Junko:

Where the softest things he'll touch are stones and darkness

Deep in an isolated lab

Matsuda:

Because history's a story told by the men who make the laws

Natsumi:

We supply a little lie

Junko:

To help the gullible to buy a little fable

Matsudas:

What will become of the righteous men who fashioned hinatas' flaws?

Natsumi:

The talented

Junko:

And well respected

Matsuda:

Are no more to be rejected at our table

Junko:

I'll be a comfort in her time of grief and anguish

I'll be Nanamis' ever faithful acolyte

Every night

Matsuda:

A part of me wishes Hinata didn't have to languish

Junko:

But I can see it's him or me**

Natsumi:

Let him sit there and rot until he's forgot

Junko:

Let him rot!

THREE TOGETHER:

History's a story told by the people who survive

Matsuda:

Let me sign and then initial

Natsumi:

It's the truth if it's officially the story

Junko:

What if the cost is one young man so three more men can survive?

Matsuda:

He's a price we have to pay

Junko:

So live and fight another day for love and glory

Natsumi:

He was standing in the way

A threat to justice in Kibougame

Matsuda :

So goes the story!

Junko:

Stick to the story!

THREE TOGETHER:

Here ends the story!


	2. I Will Be There

And so the next day the trio of traitors enacted their plan. Starting with Natsumi who would sow the seeds of doubt.

Location: reserve course

Natsumi:So your getting transferred tomorrow huh? Lucky bastard.

Hajime: I'm sure they'll have more spots in the future

Natsumi: Sure, but what are you going to do if you don't have a talent? Do you think they'll accept you as an equal just because of some silly paper?

Hajime: Not everybody cares about talent like you do.

Natsumi: true, but the majority of this school does. I'm just saying this so you don't get too upset when the inevitable happens.

Hajime: I don't care what the others think of me.

Natsumi: no, that's wrong. You care what nanami thinks of you. Deep down you're hoping that this transfer makes you worthy to be in her presence, but that will never be if you don't have a talent.

Hajime: You don't know that so don't act like you do. Like it or not I'm going to transfer into the main course.

Natsumi: whatever.

(Hajime storms off and Natsumi exits)

Now all Hajime had to do was meet with the headmaster Jin Kirigiri in order to finish registering for the main course. But Junko had planned in advance.

(Hajime enters an empty room)

Hajime: I guess he isn't here yet.

(A bag drops from the vent)

Hajime: the hell?

(The doors slam open to reveal Jin kirigiri)

Jin: Good Afternoon-wait what's in that bag.

Hajime: I don't know it just fell from the sky.

Jin: hand it here. (Searches through the bag) This is the schools money.

Hajime: wait what

Jin: I see so your the one who stole it. You probably came here to collect even more of the schools money.

Hajime: no that isn't true I swear I didn't do it.

Jin: I should've known better to trust a reserve course student. Hajime Hinata I hear by expel you now leave the premises or I will be forced to call security.

Hajime: No please here me out I didn't do it.

Jin: Guards!

(Security comes and takes Hajime off school grounds)

Guard: never trust a spineless reserve course student.

(Guards walk away)

Hajime: I didn't do it

Matsuda: Hajime what happened

Hajime: I was expelled, but I didn't do anything

Matsuda: Figures. Something bad happens and they immediately place the blame on the reserve course.

Hajime: how am I going to attend the main course now?

Matsuda: perhaps there may be a way.

Hajime: How.

Matsuda: if you join the project we can give you talent and then the main course will be dying to have you.

Hajime: Are you sure

Matsuda: I have no doubt.

Hajime: Then I'll do it

With that the trios plan was a success and Hajime fell right into their trap. Hajime was unaware that junko had framed him and was now going to steal the person he loved.

A week passed as Hajime spent his days in the chateau d'ef preparing to become something he wasn't. He was unaware that Chiaki was waiting for him at that fountain they shared. Nor was he aware of how much Chiaki began to miss him.

Location: Chateau d'ef

Hajime: Nanami I'm sorry that I disappeared, but I'll come back and then I'll be worthy to be close to you.

(Song)? ﾟﾎﾶ?ￂﾠ

I WILL BE THERE

Hajime:

In the light that falls at moonrise

In the rhythm of the rain

In the miracle of ordinary days

In the hush of night I will be in the whispers of lover

Everywhere, you will find me there

In the rustle of a curtain

In the bustle of the world

In a thousand little unexpected ways

When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star

Out there, shining everywhere

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes, remember my embrace

I will be there like mercy, I will find you through it all

This do I swear, I will be there

Chiaki:

In a language never spoken

Live the promises we've made

In the endless love that owned me heart and soul

In the certainty I will always be true and as near

As my next prayer, you will find me there

In the echo of the ocean

In the haunting of the wind

In mysterious extraordinary ways

Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star

Out there, shining everywhere

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes, remember my embrace

I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all

This do I swear, I will be there

In the fountain quarter

Hajime:

In the stone and mortar

BOTH:

In the star that we both share

Chiaki:

In the sound of laughter

Hajime:

Now and ever after

BOTH:

Look for me, I will be there

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes

Hajime:

Remember my embrace

I will be there

Chiaki:

Remember my embrace

We'll be there

BOTH:

like justice; I will find you through it all

Hajime:

This do I swear, I will be there

Chiaki:

This do I swear, I will be there

BOTH:

This do I swear, I will be there


	3. Everyday a little death

Location: Fountain

The next day Chiaki waited for Hajime only to be met with disappointment.

(Junko enters)

Junko: Oh Nanami what are you doing here.

Chiaki: oh Junko, I was just waiting for someone but I don't think they're coming.

Junko: aw here I'll wait with you

Chiaki: you don't have to

Junko: I insist, after all someone as kind and beautiful as you doesn't deserve to be alone.

Chiaki: okay.

Junko: so I heard someone transferred into your class. Who are they.

Chiaki: she's the sister of one of my classmates. I think her name was Natsumi.

Junko: interesting, how is she with the others?

Chiaki: she seems to be getting along well with them.

Junko: probably because you're doing such a good job as the class rep.

Chiaki: thank you enoshima

Junko: please call me Junko

Chiaki: okay Junko

Slowly days turned to weeks then turned into montages. Despite this Chiaki still waited for Hajime to meet her at the fountain. All the while Junko would wait with her and try to get closer to her, but Chiaki, remaining ever faithful, still loved Hajime.

Location: Chateau d'ef

(Hajime lays on his hospital bed as matsuda enters)

Matsuda: I brought your medication

Hajime(takes medicine): thank you. Though are you sure these pain killers are working?

Matsuda: why do you ask

Hajime: I think I'm losing my memories

Matsuda: I'm sure they'll return after the project is complete, so don't worry about it.

Hajime: okay

(Matsuda leaves)

(Hajime looks in the mirror)

Hajime: I don't feel well.

It turns out the supposed pain killers were actually infused with drugs to make Hajime slowly forget everything until nothing of his old self was left. Yet Hajime still held onto his memories of Chiaki as they were the only thing that gave him hope.

Hajime: I promise I'll become worthy to be by your side.

Every day a little death (song)

Hajime:

Another day, another week

Another month, another year

Another day, another night

Until it's day again

The sun is fled, I go to bed

And scratch a line on the wall

Another day, where nothing changes at all

And everyday shuffles by like the day before

On its way to the blackest of skies

And everyday a little death comes and paces the floor

And a little bit more of me dies

Another day, another week

Another month, another year

Another night I spend alone

Until it's day again

Our little star has moved away

And all the world is a blur

I only see I am not me

Without her

Everyday a little death, for everyday I die

Everyday a little death and still I know not why

Chiaki:

He will come back

Junko:

Perhaps but still…

Chiaki:

He will return to me

Another prayer

Junko:

You've got to live for today

Chiaki:

I will live when we're together again

Everyday I will pray until then, Amen

And everyday another prayer will bring him close to me

And every night our little star we will share

Then one day when I open my eyes

He will be standing right over there, One day

Hajime:

Another day

Junko:

There's something I must say

I wanted to protected you

Hajime:

Another year

Junko:

I wish there was a way

I could make it untrue

Hajime:

Another day

Junko:

I heard the news today

I fear the worst has happened

Hajime:

Another year

Junko:

An accident occurred

Hajime Hinata's been expelled

Hajime:

Another year

Junko:

Expelled and gone

Leaving you all by yourself without a single word

Let me hold and help to heal you

Hajime:

Everyday a little death

Chiaki:

Everyday a little death

Hajime:

Everyday a little death

Junko:

Everyday a little death

Chiaki:

Everyday a little death

Hajime:

Everyday a little

ALL THREE:

Everyday a little death


End file.
